Oliver Oxford
Appearance Casually, Oliver is a fan of wearing hooded clothing, either with sleeves or no sleeves with distinct patterns embroidered on them. Underneath he wears short sleeve shirts normally. On colder days he wears heavy jeans of different colors, but on warmer days Oliver wears pants with a variety of different zippers, designed with them around the knee region to turn the pants into shorts if the weather is too warm. For shoes he normally wears different sets depending on the temperature. At school, Oliver wears a sweater vest with a tucked in tie against his short or long sleeve school shirt. Khakis are normally on his legs with dress shoes complimenting the ensemble. For the time being, during exercises, Oliver wears the standard school jumpsuit, prefering the dark pine green color with white lines on it. Oliver's clothing normally uses a variety of Autumn themed colors. Personality Oliver, despite aspiring to be an author, is someone who is hard to read. Many people aren't certain what he is going to do or what he is thinking, unless they had some sort of mind reading quirk. Oliver has decided to become a professional hero for his own personal reasons, like many do, but his reasons are purely selfish. Oliver wants to write a book, his passion for books stems to a bit of naivety carrying over into social interaction, which could be a facade as Oliver quite enjoys to see the different reactions people make in different situations. He constantly does things with those that are alligned with him that might seem underhanded, all in the end to get those close to him the upper hand. Anyone that knows him well will understand him if they put trust in his being. Those that Oliver thinks are interesting characters and worth writing about, he will gladly rush to their defense with the excuse of their story not being finished yet. On the reverse side, Oliver treats those that are uninteresting to him or threats to his interesting characters as stepping stones, dismissing them as nothing but background characters. History Oliver grew up in an odd household. A big family of heroes with different light themed quirks, of course no one abused the priveleges of their quirks with the heads of the household working under law enforcement. Ashcroft and Alina were constantly off on their jobs for investigation, leaving Oliver and many of the other kids home with young adults in the family and a grandpa who was more than happy to use his light bending quirk to add an extra effect to his story telling. The kids, especially Oliver, would all gather around and eagerly watch the stories unfold before their eyes literally. Oliver would always want to see and hear more stories, often pestering his grandpa and having to be carried off like a sack of potatoes so that the elder could get some rest. Unfortunately, the old man's eyes were going, and with it his ability to visualize what he wanted to make for the stories, so many of the kids found other ways to occupy themselves. Oliver however just kept wanting to hear more stories, even if the old man couldn't recite them from a book, those were always the best stories in his mind. It got to the point that Oliver would try to read stories to his aging grandpa as he got older, it made him think about trying to make his own stories to impress his grandfather. He wanted to make a story that would make the old man smile. And it worked, old Regis would smile just like when he had his eyesight, happy to visualize what Oliver was reading, even if it was written by a kid. It's the first thing that made Oliver want to try and write a unique story, but one that wasn't published yet, it's own unique genre, set in a completely original world. As the aging Regis had to eventually be put in the hospital and on his death bed, Oliver continued to visit and read many a story, trying harder and harder each time to make a good story. He was told just one thing, experience the story himself before sharing it with others. That one sentence alone was enough for Oliver, steeling himself from a young age to become a professional hero to get a first hand experience of the different tropes and conflicts out there, so that he could transfer it into a unique book and hopefully share it before Regis passes away. Oliver's father, upon hearing this, didn't exactly approve of it. Oliver and Ashcroft would often get into agruements and fights, resulting in the building where the Oxford family lived in being damaged. Sure the family was proud he wanted to become a professional, but his father didn't like the reason for it. Oliver was more than happy, ready to get into the fray just to spite his fuddy-duddy father and make his grandpa proud. At Ace in the Hole Academy, Oliver met some strange people who caught his interest while socializing with them. It was shortly after that and not getting much time to socialize that he was thrust into the first physical test of challenging a robot to a fight and using his quirk to try and deal a blow that would subdue it. He had suceeded, and landed himself in the best class, class 1A. Relationships Ashcroft Oxford: Oliver's distant professional hero father who wants nothing more than to see his son be a splendid hero, but finds great disdain in the reasons that Oliver has to do the things he does. There is a constant rivalry between Oliver and his father, offering many an arguement and fights starting in their house. Alina Oxford: Oliver's mother and caring parent whenever she is home. Since her crime fighting partner quit the private investigation service to become a professional hero to avoid the conflict of interest after their wedding, she has picked up the extra slack and is away from home nearly all the time. Whenever she is home, she often plays mediator, stopping the fights between Oliver and his father. Regis Oxford: Oliver's grandfather and inspiration for what he does. Often being read to from a young age, Oliver lost himself in the world of different books and stories that he could read, especially the ones his grandfather hand wrote and brought to read for the boy. Regis is the main reason that Oliver has decided to become a hero, if for his own selfish reasons of heroism. More to come over the course of rp. Quirk and techniques Last Stand: Oliver's quirk allows him to create platforms of solidified light from his palms or feet, especially if there is a form of carbon between the two surfaces. These platforms can be made at anytime and any angle, allowing Oliver to stand at angles defying gravity, or to reorient himself even when knocked off balance. (Later on in the story, Oliver will learn how to spawn them outside of his range of reach from his hands or feet, and in different manners.) * Drawback: Last Stand, while it allows Oliver to orient himself to any angle even in the air, the longer he is not oriented to the ground the more sense of vertigo he suffers when finally reorienting. A second side effect is that every time he uses his quirk, it takes away some of his body temperature, ultimately leading to hypothermic onset hibernation (knocking himself through loss of body temperature in layman's terms). Rank Student Stats *Does not count toward total Equipment -WIP- Trivia * His eyes change color as a genetic affect of his mother's quirk, causing the change under emotional elation. * Despite spending a lot of time talking with his eyes seemingly closed, to avoid showing the color change, Oliver is skilled in seeing through nearly closed lids. * Many people describe his attitude and quirk as "Cheshire Cat Syndrome" Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related *Arc 1, Episode 1: Welcome to Aith *Arc 1, Episode 2: Meeting the Test Head On * Jobs/Missions * Training *